Parole e immagini - Lily, ricordi e rimpianti
by Ida59
Summary: Parole e immagini per raccontare l'amore imperituro di Severus Piton.


Parole e immagini

Lily, ricordi e rimpianti

**Titolo:** Parole e immagini: Lily, ricordi e rimpianti

**Autore/data**: Ida – gennaio 2014

**Beta-reader:** Anastasia (Severus_Ikari)

**Tipologia:** haiku e tanka

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** drammatico, romantico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Lily

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: più di un'epoca

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Parole/pagine**: 34 haiku/tanka e 21 lavori grafici.

**Riassunto: **Parole e immagini per raccontare l'amore imperituro di Severus Piton.

**Nota 1**: questa raccolta è nata all'interno della Severus House Cup nel forum "Il Calderone di Severus"

**Nota 2:** Sempre nell'ambito dell'iniziativa mensile della Severus House Cup, in questo caso Haiku, Tanka & Grafica su HP, le mie compagne della Casa Serpeverde hanno elaborato bellissimi banner (talvolta anche ispirati da altri miei haiku e tanka) che hanno ispirato i componimenti di questa raccolta.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in queste poesie non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti**. **Queste poesie sono di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicarle/tradurle altrove o fare citazioni da esse.

Queste poesie non sono state scritte a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Indice

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Arcady 2

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Ellyson 3

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Halfbloodprincess78 7

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Severus Ikari 16

Parole e immagini

Lily, ricordi e rimpianti

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Arcady

Verdi incubi

accendono rimorsi

nel sotterraneo.

Gli occhi verdi.

È rimorso vivente.

L'anima strazia.

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Ellyson

Su Lily piangi  
lacrime di cristallo  
d'amore colme.

Piangi l'amore:

rimorso perenne in

vane lacrime.

Tra le tue mani,

come offerta d'amore,

porgi il tuo cuore.

Porgi le mani

del tuo amore ricolme

e di rimorso.

Verde lo sguardo

nell'ombra del passato.

È come fumo

che ai tuoi occhi sale

a straziare il tuo cuore.

Nero il tuo sguardo

mesto si perde nel suo

verde ricordo

Verde il fumo

dal calderone sale:

i pugni serri

mentre il suo ricordo

riempie i tuoi occhi.

Lunghi corridoi

Son pieni di ricordi

Vuoti di vita

Fantasmi vacui

popolano il tuo mondo

senza più vita.

Solo fantasmi,

ricordi lontani di

ciò che è stato.

Stringi la fiala.

Pensi al tuo passato

e più non vivi.

Verde cristallo.

Rinchiude il passato

nei tuoi ricordi.

Era una bimba.

Sogno del tuo futuro

senza presente.

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Halfbloodprincess78

Una bambina,

nei ricordi felici.

Insanguinata

la tua mano le tendi.

Svanisce il sogno.

Freddo di morte,

il suo corpo a te stringi,

Rimorso piangi.

La stringi e piangi.

Svanisce il futuro.

Lacrime vane.

Sogni proibiti.

Labbra solo bramate

e mai sfiorate.

Guardi nel vuoto

di un passato svanito,

mai esistito.

Sulla sua tomba

piangi lacrime vane.

Poni una rosa.

La casa guardi.

Tua è la colpa se è

vuota di vita.

Nero sospiro

levi in alto lo sguardo:

le rosse fiamme

sempre ricordi ed ami

del tuo perduto fiore.

Solo un ricordo.

Ecco ciò che ti resta

d'un rosso sogno.

In argento si muta

coll'anelito del cor.

Vola il ricordo:

ardono nei tuoi occhi

le rosse chiome.

Sabbia nel vento:

è d'amore tormento

il suo ricordo.

Componimenti ispirati dai banner di Severus Ikari

La stringi forte,

come non hai fatto mai.

Urla il tuo cuore.

Onde di colpe

sommergono il fiore

del tuo amore.

Labbra sfiorate.

E' sapore di sangue

nei tuoi incubi.

Fiamme d'amore

rivivono in sogni

ormai perduti.

Dietro lo specchio

brami il futuro che

non hai avuto.

Stringi la mano,

fredda della sua morte:

sei colpevole.

Fulgido fiore.

Non poteva essere tua.

Troppo era per te.

Sul prato verde

dondola l'altalena.

Nessuno vive.

23


End file.
